Tournament Defeat
by Shao-chan
Summary: Raja has been deafted in round one of the tourament and goes off for answers...
1. Default Chapter

Tournament Defeat  
  
"HIY-YA", "KIA", "AHH!" The fight went overtime. Raja kicked and slashed, ripped and bashed at her opponent but was too slow. Her enemy was Elf. A quick strong attacker, Raja was but extremely self-conscious. On the other hand Elf was smart, fast, and always ready for the next move. Raja halted as Elf seemed to disappear and reappear in front of her eyes. "How can I battle something so quick?" she asked herself. "She moves so fast and has such agility even I, Raja empress of Shodokan, cannot compete with her? How can this be?" Raja was loosing herself. Then, Elf struck with the speed of light and the strength of a dragon. "Feh... take that Raja! You do not deserve to win!" Elf smirked and watched Raja. Elf new she had won by the expression on Raja's face. Raja became so dumbstruck and furious with herself that she walked off the battle arena.  
  
"How could you let something like that get the better of you eh?" Her sister Miriam rambled on. "You weren't there Miriam! You didn't see what I did or feel like I felt! So just leave me ALONE!" Raja finished her words with an angry tone and stomped off towards her room. "That wouldn't have made a difference Raja..." Miriam began. Raja stopped and looked at her in an uneasy way. Miriam continued, "As I was saying Raja... it wouldn't have mattered if I was there or not. You would have quit either way. Most likely you would've quit if I were there because all I seem to make you do is sulk and feel terrible about yourself!" Miriam finished in a hurt and trembling voice. Raja thought a moment and went on her way again.  
  
Laying on her bed wide awake, Raja thought about how she could have lost and what her sister had said. It was now dark and the whole mansion was quiet. Raja stepped outside and breathed the fresh air. "No matter what Elf, I shall beat you and your dynasty of followers! I will if it's the last thing I DO!" Raja grabbed her father's sword, packed a bag of food and water, then headed towards the forest. "Good bye my family," were Raja's last words to her relatives. 


	2. Taki

Tournament Defeat 2  
  
"Why in the hell did I leave home???" Mumbled Raja. She had left home and was now somewhere in the desert. Training hard with her father's sword everyday. "I will be the tournament champion... you just wait!" She went on and on until she found a puddle of water. She ran to it and fell next to the water and drank thirstily. She heard the wind blow and sniffed the air. There was a scent a Demon scent.  
  
A girl seemed to soar out of the ground and landed swiftly and gracefully on her feet. The girl looked up at Raja and smirked. Raja froze in horror. The girl had an incredible amount of power... so much; her aura was all power leaking from her body. The girl rose to her full height. "You must be Raja? Am I correct?" The girl asked smoothly.  
  
Raja answered, "Yes I am she. Who in the hell are you?" The girl dusted herself off never once taking her eyes off Raja. "I am the one known as Taki. I have been sent here to destroy you." Raja squeaked in surprise, "Sent here? By who? Why do they..." She was disrupted by a faint noise emitting from Taki's lips? "Die now forever more we shall never see your face again. I call upon the anger of hell to help me complete my task!" Taki finished her chant. There was a loud screech and a great ball of energy started to become visible. Raja backed away. "Raja, I challenge you to a fight!" Taki continued, "If you win i spare your life and never bother you again or I die. If I win, I kill you like i planned. Sound good?" Taki finished waiting for an answer. Raja needed to do something fast. There was no way she could beat this girl. "I accept your challenge Taki!" She cried out.  
  
Taki got in a cat stance and held tightly yet calmly upon the orb. Raja jumped up and landed in shiyumi position of death. Raja lost all sense of anger or fear. All she knew was that she had to win. 


End file.
